Really drunk!
by Hatsune Miku 01
Summary: Kink meme between MarluxiaXZexion! Plz do not flame! Marluxia and Zexion go to a club but what happens when the assassin and the schemer come back drunk as hell? R&R! Rated M for LEMON,yaoi,drinking and NSYNC! REVIEW! One shot!


**Hallo!!!! yes this is rated M for kink meme situations and LEMON!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or anything square enix might and will come up with I wish I did tho.**

**This is a one shot drabble for my baby Marluxia and Zexion enjoy!!! suggested listening Puddle of Mud-spaceship. Only on the Lemon parts. Akatsuki base theme for everything except the bar and after the lemon. (Don't own this either)**

* * *

He listened as the sounds of his words flowed like river water against his ears. He was standing outside his door listening to the sound of his speech, so fluently spoken and enunciated.

"Marluxia, I know you're listening, come in here." Zexion said not turning away from his book.

Marluxia opened the door to the cloaked schemer's room, he was wearing tight pants while reading and his nobody cloak was sprawled on the floor. He himself was wearing tight black pants. (a/n: I has a fettish for tight pants) He made his incline upon the white room and paused as Zexion put his book on his desk and turned to meet his eyes. Marluxia gave a startled jump as Zexion came over and examined Marluxia up and down.

"How long were you listening?" Zexion paced around Marluxia, getting an all around view. Marluxia watched as eyes grazed over his new tight black pants he got from hot topic.

"Uh not long, I just was gonna ask if you wanted me to take you out tonight. So are you up for it?" Marluxia spun around to see Zexion eying his ass. He slapped Zexion out of his ass trance and asked again.

"Why not? Where are we going?" He asked going to his closet full of (and I emphasize) EMO wear. Marluxia stared into the pitch black closet and saw what appeared to be handcuffs and a bottle of lube.

"Uh.......uhm to....the bar in the real world and what is that in your closet?" Zexion's eyes widened as he looked into his closet that held naughty tools of destruction.

"Damn Larexne!! Why not just put a video camera in here for when I plan to get it on with Marluxia!!" Zexion clamped his hands over his mouth and looked at Marluxia who's jaw just about dropped to the floor. Zexion's face reddened and he turned away from Marluxia's gaping hole of a mouth, he could use that for certain purposes.

"You what? You wanna fuck me? Is that why you've been so nice to me lately?" Wow three questions in one a new record.

Zexion turned back to face the assassin, face still red.

"Yes I do wanna fuck you but that's not why I agreed to go on a date with you." Zexion took a step forward and closed in on the assassin. "All I want is you Marluxia, I like you a lot."

Marluxia's face reddened. _'Is he confessing some type of love to me? Oh god I don't know if I should be happy or pissed off.' _Marluxia thought.

"Uh thank....you? Look Zexi I like you too but not like that, I told you that I was bi but I didn't say that as an open invitation for a free fuck." Zexion looked at the ground and at Marluxia's pants. Damn if he could just rip them open and ride him like there was no tomorrow he would.

"Well be ready at six 'cause that's when were gonna leave, if you're not there I'm taking Demyx ok?" Zexion nodded and watched Marluxia's ass as he left.

"Stop staring at my ass Zexi." He said not turning around. He smiled and DAMN he looked good in tight pants. Zexion licked his lips and went to the closet of EMO to put on something suitable.

* * *

Camera follows Marluxia.

He just about fell down as he wandered through the halls to get back to his room, he put a hand on the wall and held himself there to catch his breath. He breathed heavily then slid down the wall to sit.

"What am I gonna do? I love him so much but how would that affect us? I can't believe I had to lie to him just to keep our friendship." He put his head in his lap and stared at the ground, he also noticed a boner in his pants."Dammit." He cursed trying to disable it. "Lets see turn off is Larexne, think of her." He thought and also ewwed at most and in a matter of minutes it was gone and just in time, Zexi came walking down the hall right when he wasn't hard.

"Marluxia? Are you ok? Are you sick?" Zexion said kneeling next to Marluxia who started getting hard again.

"Yeah..listen Zexi I gotta tell you something-!" Marluxia was silenced with Zexion's porcelain lips on his own. Zexion pulled away and kissed down Marluxia's neck and chest. " . don't have to tell me anything." He said in between kisses, he licked the hollow of his neck and heard a throaty moan from Marluxia.

"Are you sure we mean the same thing?" Marluxia said panting again as Zexion's lips met with his own again.

"Mean that you do like me and that you wanna sleep with me?" Zexion said while biting Marluxia's ear, his hot breath tingled down his spine sending him into a frenzy.

"Exactly. You read my mind like a book." Marluxia said, jumping ontop of the schemer. He trailed kisses down his neck and to the collar of his shirt. He slid his hands up the schemer's shirt and played with his rock hard nipples, lifting the piece of clothing up it revealed creamy white skin, it was perfectly sculpted. Zexion's cock twitched in anticipation as Marluxia came close to it with his mouth. **(a/n this is in the hallway of the whole nobody hideout thing, and not to mention right in front of everyone's room. tee hee)** Marluxia lucked out this time, he gets to fuck a hot emo like Zexi and not feel any shame. He brought himself back up to Zexion's lips and placed a long hot kiss on them, tongues fighting for dominance, Marluxia won.

"Uhn.....Marluxia...don't you think we should take this to the bed? I mean we are literally right in front of Larexne's room and we both know how horny she gets when two guys are goin' at it. You remember when we all watched Brokeback Mountain?" Marluxia cringed and got onto his knees. He carried Zexion bridal style to his room and set him on his bed. He started taking his shirt off, showing off a perfectly sculpted body, it was sculpted by angels of death. (Thats very good). He ripped off Zexion's shirt and placed a kiss upon his chest right where his heart was supposed to be.

"Zexi I don't like you...I love you." Marluxia said while sliding off Zexion's pants. Zexion moaned and could feel a hand around his pre-cum dripping cock. Marluxia licked off the pre-cum and put his mouth around the hard member. Zexion moaned very loudly and found his hands in Marluxia's hair. Oh how that pink hair was blissfully soft. Marluxia twirled his tongue around the tip of the head and down the shaft, this sent waves of pleasure over Zexion. He almost cried when the mouth pulled away from his aching erection.

"Zexi I love you but lets wait." Marluxia threw his clothes on and left the room, reminding Zexion to be there at six.

A couple hours later.

"I'm here Marley!!!" Zexion said skipping down to give Marluxia a huge hug.

"Glad you showed, Demyx is driving me crazy with all his emo and gay jokes." Marluxia grabbed Zexion's waist and pulled him in for another hot, wet kiss. They walked hand in hand as they vanished through a portal leading to a bar in the real world. They walked inside and sat down at a table. **(a/n: Dammit it's the perfect moment!! Listen to Blood on the dance floor-Ima mosnter!!)**

"Ah two martinis please!!" Marluxia ordered and gave a tip to spike Zexion's drink more than his.

"Can't stop the tickles, they call me dr. giggles ah on the fo shizzle dizzle I'm bangin' with the beal real dizzle with wiffles cause I dribble like I'm rubbin on nipples. Gotta get out the pickle make it rain with the ripples let my candy rum trickles get you buzzed with double tripples, gettin headin rentals avoiding the parentals this is ghetto blamin tempo with the da beat tempo oh no..." Marluxia sang as the song echoed through the bar. Zexion singled out the dirtiest words and was already hard.

"That's a good song!!" Marluxia screamed out as the waiter brought thier drinks. Marluxia took slow sips while Zexion drank his like it was a shot glass, he choked on some of it. Marluxia could tell he was trying to get drunk so he ordered two more drinks for Zexion. He was still on his first.

"Do you even taste those? You're chugging them so fast you're choking." Marluxia grabbed a napkin and wiped Zexion's face, making sure to leave alcohol lips for later.

"WHOO yeah sing that shit!!!! You go NSYNC!!!!" What NSYNC? There were no bands or anything playing live just a dj. Marluxia knew he was drunk enough so he chugged the rest of his and what was left of Zexion's. Pretty soon they were both dancing on the table to AFI-Ms Murder. Zexion fell off the table and Marluxia just about threw up.

"Oh....mrgh..." Marluxia cupped his hand over his mouth as he ran for the nearest bathroom. TOO DAMN DRUNK!!! Zexion came looking for him and picked the lock on the bathroom door.

"Augh!! What the hell Xemnas?" Xemnas was in that bathroom with Axel so where the hell was Marluxia? He looked around a bit then asked a very spikey haired teenager if he'd seen him.

"Have you seen a guy with (hic) un pink hair runnin' cause he was gunna throw up?" Zexion's speech started to slur.

"Oh yeah he's over in that garbage can over there." Sora said turning his conversation back to Riku.

Zexion turned to see Marluxia's head in the garbage can, he walked over towards him and heard retching.

"Marley? Are you ok? We should go." Zexion said while holding Marluxia's hair while he puked some more.

"(Sniffle, gag) Ok lets go Zenfbon." Marluxia was so drunk he couldn't pronounce Zexion's name right. They went through another portal and back to the Nobody hideout. Marluxia needed support to walk and used Zexion.

"Zexi you take such good care of me." Marluxia said while clawing his way up to kiss him. He planted one right on his bottom lip and licked it, asking for entrance. For once Zexion had denied him that right. Zexion carried Marluxia to his room rather than Marluxia's. He was the only one who had a bathroom built into his room, just in case Marluxia felt sick again. Marluxia planted himself on Zexion's bed and looked seductively at him.

"Zexi, I can't wait any longer I need you now!!" Marluxia took off most of his clothes and rubbed the spot under his boxers where his cock was. Zexion was all horn dogged up and ready. He stripped his clothes off and crawled on top of Marluxia, they kissed again and Marluxia made a move to Zexion's pants. Zexion moaned into the kiss as the hand pumped his cock gently. Marluxia flipped Zexion so he was on bottom. He looked up into the eyes of the assassin, filled with lust and passion he groped Zexion's ass and probed a finger at his entrance. He licked two fingers and gently slid them into Zexion's virgin entrance. He moaned and arched his back as Marluxia scissored his fingers, stretching the schemer. He grabbed the lube he sneaked out of Zexion's closet and squirted some on his manhood. He positioned himself at Zexi's entrance and he gave him the ok. Slowly he slid in sending the schemer into a blissful moment of pain and pleasure.

Marluxia took it slow at first then rapidly moved his pace so that they were getting both sides of pleasure. Zexion was near his climax and so was Marluxia. Marluxia pushed into Zexion deeper as he came inside Zexion. The hot liquid that filled him made his vision go white and he too came on Marluxia's lower abdomen. The two boys panted as they lay next to each other, Zexion curled up on Marluxia's chest and spoke softly.

"Next time I'm on top." He said with a smile. Marluxia just laughed and they both drifted off to sleep. Larexne never got her Yaoi.

* * *

**Howz was it? Plz review that will makes me gets a nose bleed of happiness!!!! I love Marluxia and Zexion, nothing aganst Demyx, Axel, Xemnas or Sora and Riku but I just had to make a joke out of it. hah and i hatez Larexne!! PLZ DONT KEELL MEE!!!!!!!!**


End file.
